Dancing Under the Stars
by Homerun15
Summary: Charlotte and Corrin share a moment during a Nohrian Ball. Takes place post Conquest.


_A/n: This takes place in the Conquest timeline._

When King Xander announced that there was going to be a ball in the grand Nohrian hall, Charlotte was very excited, this was her first formal event as a princess of Nohr. She got a new, sky blue dress. She would finally be able to flaunt her newfound wealth that she has been wanting for all her life. She was so ready to go to this ball with her husband of 3 years, Corrin. Corrin was also excited, but for different reasons. He was excited because this was his first ball as well. Being locked in a tower most of his childhood, he was never allowed by Garon to go to any ball held. He was excited to experience a Nohrian ball for the first time. He went with a basic suit attire.

Then they arrived to the ball. There were hundreds of nobles from all across Nohr, and with the marble flooring and beautiful, golden chandeliers, it became a very overwhelming situation for both of them.

"Everyone thank you for coming to the first Ball in quite some time," Xander said, addressing the room as he spoke. He, unlike the slowly panicking couple, was used to the number of important people and was able to address a crowd easier, "I'd like to begin this dance with my wife, the queen of Nohr, Effie."

Effie was in a beautiful, pink, ball gown, while Xander was dressed in a similar manner to Corrin, except he had the king's cape that came with his position. They began to dance to the music that was being beautifully played by the orchestra. They moved all around their provided dance space, and the nobles began to join in on the dance.

"I gotta pee, be right back," Charlotte whispered to her husband, she then proceeded to go in the opposite direction of the bathroom. This made Corrin very worried and curious as to what his wife was up to. He went over to Leo, who was sitting at one of tables with his wife, Selena.

"Hey Leo-"

"I know, I saw that, where is she going?"

"She said she was going to use the bathroom."

"But the bathroom is-"

"Ugh! What are you waiting for Corrin?! Go after her!" Selena suddenly piped up, stunning Corrin, "She obviously is troubled about something! Go! Stop wasting your time talking with us!"

"…Alright, I'm going!" Corrin said as he started going towards where Charlotte headed earlier. He then saw a door that lead to a balcony outside of the main hall. He found his wife staring out at the night sky, which was more beautiful than the ballroom, with the stars clearly visible, and the moon was full, and below was parts of Castle Krakenburg, and nearby was the tower that Corrin spent so many years in.

"Charlotte, are you okay…?" Corrin said, sounding very concerned as he approached his wife. He then realized that Charlotte was crying, and suddenly became very concerned.

"Babe…? I'm fine, I'm just…It's just…" Charlotte said breaking down into sobs.

"…so overwhelming?" Corrin said, finishing her statement, "I know the feeling. You think this is easy for me? This my first dance thing, and all I grew up in was a that dammed tower for, and I remember Xander and Camilla telling me about one when I was really small and-"

"You don't get my situation," Charlotte said through tears, "I'm just some village girl who ended up marrying a prince of one of the biggest kingdoms in the world. You married an outsider, they won't like me or understand me, how can I just wedge myself in this royal crap!? I thought I was ready for all this, but I guess I'm not," Charlotte practically yelled at Corrin, "and just-"

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me, look at me," Corrin said, "I know for a fact that you could kick the ass of everyone in that room," Corrin said staring in her eyes, "I also know that none of them are as beautiful as you are at any time."

Charlotte simply looked at Corrin as the silence between them continued, the orchestra still audible from the balcony. Then she kissed her husband, which he happily returned and the kiss lasted for what felt like hours, but was actually only just a few minutes. Then they pulled away, and were simply in an embrace.

"Well, do you want to have our own ball?" Corrin suggested to Charlotte, breaking their silence.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Just follow along," Corrin said calmly. So he guided her steps to the orchestra music being heard, and eventually were dancing along to the slow music being heard from the grand hall.

"Where's Corrin?" Xander asked Leo, as things were calming down in the grand hall.

"I do not know, brother, but he did mention Charlotte walking in the opposite direction of the bathroom," Leo told Xander.

"I see…which way did they go?" Leo then pointed in the direction where Corrin went after their brief conversation. Xander then walked in that direction, ignoring the other noble's attempts at small talk with the king. Xander then arrived at where Corrin arrived earlier, and saw a sight that warmed his heart.

Corrin and Charlotte were quietly dancing together, and Xander could tell that this was a moment that he didn't want to ruin, so he let them be. He was going to show the nobles who were not already aware of Corrin, aware, and when he saw the two of them together, he knew that the nobles definitely did not care about Corrin right now. Corrin then caught sight of Xander, and Xander simply gave a smile and curt nod, and walked off, leaving the two be.

Xander found Leo and said, "I found him, but I don't have the ability to interrupt his moment with Charlotte," Leo looked at him confused, but Xander than followed up with, "I suppose we'll have to have a private ball with just us and our kids."

"Maybe," Leo added, smiling, choosing to not dwell on the matter of Corrin's relationship with wife.

Charlotte and Corrin were never noticed by anyone as they quietly danced together, Xander only came to get them after everyone, besides members of the Nohrian royal family, had left.

"It's over, you two can-"

They were gone. They had actually left not long after Corrin's encounter with Xander, after the song ended. They were now in their quarters at Castle Krakenburg, just lying in their king-sized bed together, Corrin whispering sweet nothings into Charlotte's ear. They merely were happy, and that's all that mattered to them.

Charlotte never doubted herself ever again after that night, mostly because her and Corrin would go out to that same balcony every ball, and dance the night away in pure, blissful silence. There was the time Elise walked in on them dancing together, but they were so into the dance they were doing that they didn't even notice her until they bumped into her. Xander and Elise are the only ones who have walked in on them, but everyone in the royal family knew what they did at every Nohrian ball following that one. Any noble that mocked Charlotte and her origins was kicked out then had their ass kicked personally by Charlotte.


End file.
